Our time
by V12 Vantage
Summary: How I would've had saints row four British boss with custom background Shaundi and boss romance
1. Chapter 1

Hello all I've decided to write a fic for saints row here is some information it's sorta my version of the 4th game the boss is British so will have voice 3 which is British I believe he will have a different background story and he looks exactly like Jason Statham that's about it really anyway thank you for reading.

Saint's HQ Steelport.

What a day at least Stag and that prick Killbane are out of my hair,for now. I know my decision will have some repercussions but I don't care I know I made the right choice. I take a swig of my scotch then suddenly Pierce enters my office "ay boss can we have a party?" "No" he leaves knowing that I'm not in the mood I open the desk draw and pull out a picture of me and my brother my mind brings me back to that day I remember that shot and the life fading out of his eyes. I push away that memory and shove the picture back in the draw and decide to join the party.

I'm greeted by stone cold slience I start to walk off and bump into Shaundi "sorry love" I smile then walk off but she grab's my arm and stops me "yes darling what do you want?" "Why did you save me?" She asks oh Shaundi I have so many answers for you I think to myself "no reason." She slaps me damn she's got a mean slap "what the bloody hell was that for?" "Tell me the truth now." She sternly says should I tell her? I mean it might screw everything up but Jesus Christ she can slap. "Fine you wanna know I did it because" I'm stopped in mid sentence by Angel. "You." He "says to me his eyes full of hatred "yeah mate? Want a lager?" I casually ask "you gutless fucking coward!" "Calm down lad" "your telling me to calm down? Killbane escaped because you had to save your bitch." He says while looking at Shaundi. That's it I'm not having that "excuse me what did you say?" I say clenching my fists "you heard me you decided some slut was more important then revenge." "No I decided that friend's are more important than revenge" "haha you don't have any friends anything you touch gets killed" my rage exploded before I know it I rugby tackle Angel and start to lay waste to him. I feel Oleg and Pierce pull me back Angel staggers towards the exit with a broken nose "I'll be back coward." "Looking forward to it" I grin he leaves "You alright Jack?" I hear Shaundi say "yeah love" I smile "everyone go home apart from Shaundi" everyone leaves.

"What's up Jack?" "I just wanted to say why I saved you I saved you because I uh uh.."

"Because what?" "Because I love you" I mutter "what you love me?" She says shocked "yeah who couldn't love you?" She just smiles and presses her lips to mine my heart feels like it's going to fly out of my chest she breaks the kiss "the feeling is mutual." She smiles.

Thank you for reading please leave me a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's notes I will be using proper car names not the game ones :)

Saint's HQ

I wake up to find Shaundi by my side. I'm going to keep our relationship a secret I have a lot of enemy's and they would use Shaundi to get to me I'm not going to put her life in danger. I decide to quickly leave, I change clothes then head out the room. I look at my watch to see it's five in the morning. I need to get out of here I run to the elevator and press the button which takes me to my garage.

I exit and walk toward my Aston Martin V8 Vantage I enter and switch the ignition on it's 4.3L V8 roars into life I smirk I could never get bored of that breathtaking noise I slip her into first and drive towards the exit. I exit then slam my foot down the Aston shoots ahead and I quickly shift up the Aston is bellowing I make a sharp left and do a powerslide. I calm myself down and head towards Smiling Jacks.

I park and head towards Smiling Jacks I enter and head towards the casher "alright love?" She blushes "not too bad darling thank you, what you having sugar?" She smiles "uh I'll have a bacon bap please and a cup of tea" I smile "one bacon bap and a cup of tea coming up" I turn to sit down and see Kinzie at a table oh for Christ sake I think to myself I decide to be poilte and sit with her "Hey boss" she smiles "Alright love" I force a smile I would like Kinzie more if she didn't think she's better than everyone I sit and text Shaundi to see if she's awake. 'Good morning beautiful sorry about leaving didn't want any unwanted attention if you catch my drift' I hit send. Kinzie looks at me weirdly "boss why did you text Shaundi saying good morning beautiful?" Jesus Christ doesn't that girl have any concept of privacy? "Kinzie can you do me a favour?" "Sure" "stop being a nosey cow" "calm down" see flatly replies "listen love I'm grateful for all the help you've given me but Christ on a bicycle can you please keep out of my private life" "sure" she smiles "thank you" I smile back. My bap and cuppa come and I dig in.

After eating my phone vibrates I look at the screen and see a text message 'oh okay wish I you could've stayed :( ' I text back 'me too love uh Kinzie knows' I hesitate then press send. She replies instantly 'here now' fuck my life "Kinz want a lift?" "Yes please" we walk to the Aston "Nice car boss" "cheers love" I open the door for her she enters and sits down and I shut the door. Then walk to the drivers side and enter then start her up.

We arrive at Saints HQ "do you always drive like a manic?" Kinzie asks annoyed "Yep anyway Kinz stay here if Shaundi sees you I think she might kill you" she just nods I enter the elevator and prepare myself here goes nothing I think grimly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Our time chapter 3

I prepare myself both mentally and physically. The elevator stops and the doors swish open. I walk out and see Shaundi with the most pissed off expression on her face she looks hot when she's pissed off saying that she always looks hot.

"Where is she?" She asks her voice laced with anger.

"No idea love" I say itching the back of my head.

"Do not lie to me" she says shooting daggers at me.

"Shaundi you will murder her when you see her" I chuckle.

"Like you would care" she says not backing down.

"Hey boss" Pierce calls out

Thank fuck for Pierce I think to myself

"What do you want mate?"

"Someone is in your office says he knows you."

"Okay Shaundi we will sort this out later."

"Fine" she says obviously annoyed even more.

I walk into my office to see a blast from my past.

"Damon?" I ask shocked.

"Your doing well for yourself Price" he laughs.

"Can't complain,now what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Still straight to the point I see. Well ever since what happened in London just thought you should know that he's coming for you."

"He's going to make you pay Jack"

"He already did" I spat

"No he didn't your still breathing"

"He would be an idiot to come for me"

"You seem to be forgetting you've made a lot of enemy's"

"I'll sort it now fuck off"

He grabs my arm "watch yourself Price" then walks away

I let out a cry of rage and tip the table over then lob a chair through a window then walk out and see a saint I grab his throat and lift him in the air "you clean up now" he nods out of pure fear I release him and he falls to the floor gasping for air. I walk out chuckling.

As I enter the elevator Shaundi runs in

"Jack what the fuck was that?"

"Nothing" I reply coldly

"That was nothing?"

"Yep" I smile

"You are unbelievable"

"Thanks love"

"Listen Jack if you want us to work I want no secrets" she says looking right at me her eyes searching for answers

"Alright" I smile

"Thank you" she says then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Meet me at my flat in around half an hour" I say walking off.

I climb into my Audi A3 then speed off I start to drive normally I cross a green light then a lorry smashes into me then I do around 5 flips and then I land and the last thing I see is a man approching me. Then the darkness comes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shaundi's POV

I waited half an hour and he still isn't here I decide to ring him after finding his contact on my phone I call him after 2 rings he picks up.

"Where are you?" I say in a pissed off tone

"Where Mr Price is. Is not of your concern"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You should watch how you speak to me little girl or your boyfriend will pay the Price" he laughs sadistically I hear electric being sparked together then I hear a noise that makes me want to cry

"Is that the best you've got motherfucker" I hear Jack cough

"Oh no my boy I've got a lot more planned for you"

He hangs up

I rush to my car and speed to Saint's HQ I run to find the rest of the crew I gather them all up and tell them.

"Bullshit" Peirce says

"Fuck off Peirce" I say resisting the urge to knock his teeth down his throat.

He senses my anger and backs down.

"We need to find him" I say everyone nods and we start to plan

Jack's POV

I wake up to find I'm still here the last thing I remember is the lorry and being electrocuted by that sick prick.

"Excuse me lad? Don't suppose you could get me a pint?"

He ignores me so that's how it is I think to myself. A man around 60 odd walks in I know who exactly who he is when I look into those dark blue eyes.

"Max?" I say stunned at the man before me

"Surprised to see me again Jack?" He laughs

I don't say a word.

"How's your brother by the way?" He says mockingly

"How's your wife because the only thing I remember is shagging her"

He responds to this by punching me straight in the eye I feel my vision burn.

"You are going to die here Jack but not before I've broken you" he says smiling and it makes me wanna be sick.

"Looking toward to it" I say staring right in his eyes then I spit in his face

He wipes my spit off him then removes something from his holster it is a knife I see the blade shining. I look into Max's eyes and see not a single ounce of remorse he rips the fabric of my shirt that covers my arm and slowly edges the knife toward it. I feel it enter my skin I grit my teeth as he starts his carving. I feel an overwhelming amount pain it becomes too much and I let out a yelp of pain and start to try and break out his puppets stop me and hold me still. He stops and looks to admire his handy work.

"That should teach you" he mocks then leaves I'm left with my thoughts such as am I going to die here? Will I see Shaundi again? Yes I will I'm Jack Price the leader of the Third Street Saints and I'm going to prevail for them.


End file.
